The study aims at identifying protective immune responses that reduce malaria disease and parasite burden in young children. This study is based on our earlier studies of pregnancy malaria. Susceptibility to pregnancy malaria (PM) results from the unique binding phenotype of placental parasites that adhere to chondroitin sulfate A (CSA). Over successive pregnancies women develop specific humoral immunity to placental parasites in the form of anti-adhesion antibodies. Anti-adhesion antibodies are associated with improved pregnancy outcomes. To better understand malaria pathogenesis in pregnant women children, and the development of immunity in young children we established a longitudinal birth cohort in Mali in which women are enrolled during their pregnancy and their newborn children are actively followed up from birth up to 5 years. Blood samples collected from pregnant women and children at fixed time points and at the time of infection are used to: 1. Relate soluble mediators with pregnancy outcomes; 2. Describe parasite binding phenotype; 3. Characterize parasite membrane proteome; 4. Development of anti-adhesion antibodies.